Rivalita
by Tess826
Summary: Když se Bezzubka opět utká se svým starým rivalem, Škyťák je ochoten udělat vše proto, aby svého draka zachránil. Ale stojí o to Bezzubka?


**S mírným zpožděním veselé Vánoce a šťastný Nový rok! Tenhle skvost jsem napsala v roce 2015, ale až teď jsem se dostala k tomu, abych ho přepsala do počítače, proto tam jsou některé obraty, které bych dnes už nepoužila. Bohužel momentálně nemám inspiraci psát na Jak vycvičit draka, ale po třetím filmu snad nějakou najdu ^^**

 **Tento příběh se odehrává před Race to the Edge**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon.**

* * *

Už to tady bylo zase. Dračí vrčení se rozléhalo celou místností a pootevřeným oknem do noci, kde se ztrácelo v bubnování dešťových kapek.

„Bezzubko, běž spát," zamumlal Škyťák z postele. Něco mu říkalo, že je cosi v nepořádku, ale on byl moc unavený na to, aby dnes v noci něco podobného řešil. Jenže vyhodit draka ven do deště se mu opravdu nechtělo. Proto se spokojil s tímhle, stejně jako minulou noc. A předminulou. A tu před třemi dny. Jenže zatímco v předešlých dnech Bezzubkovo vrčení ustalo, dnes ne.

Škyťák se posadil na posteli. V tmavé místnosti rozeznával jen obrysy kusů nábytku, Bezzubkovy žlutozelené oči a jeho vyceněné zuby.

Noční Běs se na něj krátce podíval a do kamene, který mu sloužil jako postel, zaryl drápy. Nepřekvapovalo ho, že dvounožec nevěděl, co se děje. Na to byli lidé až příliš nevšímaví. On sám však už několik nocí cítil nebezpečí. Nikdy dřív si ovšem nedovolil přiblížit se tak blízko Blpu. Ten špinavý drak. Bezzubka znovu temně zavrčel.

„Ale no tak," promnul si oči chlapec. Tohle se mu ještě nestalo, aby Bezzubka nezmlkl. Nevěděl, co s ním udělat. S hlasitým (unaveným) povzdechem se zvednul z postele. Aby byla pravda vyřčena, byl moc líný zapálit svíčku, takže se k drakovi vydal jen v šeru, které v místnosti panovalo. Klekl si k Nočnímu Běsovi a klidně mu položil ruku na hlavu. Možná to bylo jen štěstí, že mu ji Bezzubka v současném stavu neukousl. Drak přestal vrčet.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se Škyťák. Byla to otázka zcela zbytečná. Kdyby se nic nedělo, Bezzubka by se takhle nechoval. Na druhou stranu se tohle dělo už čtyři dny a Škyťák si začínal říkat, že to možná dělá Bezzubka schválně, aby si znovy vydobyl pozornost, když teď trávil mnohem víc času s Astrid. Proč by to dělal zrovna uprostřed noci, mu nebylo jasné. Jenže Škyťák byl až příliš unavený, než aby se zvedl a šel zkoumat zdroj potíží. On a ostatní dračí jezdci se vrátili z výpravy, kde toho moc nenaspali a všichni se snažili dohnat spánkovou ztrátu.

„Jdi spát, bráško," podrbal ho dlouze za ušima. Bezzubka na něj vykulil své obrovské, roztomilé oči. Jeho výraz doslova říkal, že dnes v noci už nebude žádná neplecha a Škyťák si s úlevou zalezl zpět do postele.

„Bezzubko, buď už zticha," zavrčel Škyťák o chvíli později. Noční Běs už totiž zase pokračoval. Oči měl přimhouřené a panenky zúžené. Místnost zaplňovalo jeho vrčení a slabé bubnování deště. A ani na Škyťákův pokyn nepřestal.

„Tak dost!" naštval se hoch a již podruhé té noci se napřímil na posteli. Rozhněvaně ukázal na otevřené okno. „Ven a uklidni se!" nakázal. Bezzubka zatřepal hlavou a vstal. Bez zbytečného prodlužování rozrazil okno dokořán a vyskočil ven.

Byla ponurá noc. Vesnici neosvětlovalo zhola nic kromě dvou loučí dole ve vsi a nahoře u Velké síně. Pršelo a měsíc s hvězdami zakrývaly mraky. Perfektní noc pro něj (neboli Nočního Běsa).

Bezzubka stále vrčel. Nezamířil dolů do srdce vesnice, ale na opačnou stranu, do lesa. Byl si jistý, že ho bude následovat. Nepřestával vrčet a dál od vesnice se ozýval už i jeho řev. Jen aby ho mohl potkat... Tentokrát sám.

Výsledky jeho volání na sebe nenechaly dlouho čekat. Země se mu pod nohama zatřásla a Bezzubka mimoděk uskočil vzad. Vzápětí se z místa, kde předtím stál, vyřítila Plíživá Smrt. Na první pohled by vypadala úplně stejně jako ostatní draci tohoto druhu, ale tuhle konkrétní od nich dělily dvě věci.

Ta první byl otisk zubů Nočního Běsa v dolní části jejího ocasu. Plíživá Smrt tu jizvu nesnášela. Byl to důkaz její porážky a ona chtěla zabít toho, kdo jí to zranění způsobil.

A tím se dostáváme ke druhé věci. V jejích téměř slepých očí planul hněv. Zášť vůči tomu, kdo jí to znamení hanby způsobil. A právě teď se nenávistným pohledem dívala na toho zpropadeného Nočního Běsa. Ona nenávist snad byla v jejích očích i vidět. Ten malý drak ji už jednou poslal z ostrova pryč. Chtěla ho zničit za to, jak neuvěřitelně ji potupil. Toužila ho zabít. Pomalu a bolestivě.

Plíživá Smrt se rychle rozhlédla. Zdálo se, že tentokrát tady nejsou dvounožci, kteří by Nočnímu Běsovi pomohli jako posledně. Potěšeně se obrátila k Bezzubkovi a zařvala svou výzvu. Draci bojují jen na život a na smrt.

Deštivou nocí se rozlehl jejich řev. Bezzubka byl bez Škyťáka jako jezdce naprosto bezmocný, letět nedokázal. Byl uzemněný drak, a tudíž i snadná kořist. Jeho rival se rozhodl již od začátku využít tuto výhodu. V minulém souboji na Bezzubkovu slabinu přišel a teď se držel nad hladinou, kam mohl menší drak se svým postižením doskočit. Jediné, co mohl dělat, bylo střílet. Jenže i on jako všichni ostatní draci měl určitý limit střel a Plíživá Smrt byla velice dobře připravena. Pokud se nechtěla dostat za hranici bezpečí, mohla používat svůj oheň a střílet po Nočním Běsovi ostny. Neměla je jedovaté, ale na pořádné zranění stačily. A Bezzubka sám neměl šanci.

Přestalo pršet. Mladý Noční Běs ležel na zemi v kaluži vlastní krve a měl zavřené oči. Dýchal mělce a v nepravidelných intervalech. V těle měl zabodnutých několik ostnů, ale naštěstí ani jeden z nich nezasáhl životně důležité orgány, jinak by už byl mrtvý.

Bezzubka pootevřel oči a doufal, že ho Škyťák s ostatními najdou co nejdříve. Jenže taky si to mohl pokazit tím, že v noci rušil. Znovu si v hlavě promítal boj. Uštědřil Plíživé Smrti pár vážných popálenin, což ho těšilo, ale byl naštvaný sám na sebe a na svoji neschopnost létat. Nikdy by nevymněnil přátelství se Škyťákem, ale v jistých chvílích si přál, aby ho Viking nikdy nesestřelil.

A když už nemohl, provedl své mistrovské dílo. Zamaskovat vlastní smrt bylo něco, co se Bezzubkovi už jednou povedlo, tak proč by to nevyšlo podruhé? Na zemi ležel bez hnutí a zadržel dech. Vlastně se svalil jako pytel brambor, přičemž si pár ostnů zabodl hlouběji do těla, s tím ovšem nemohl nic dělat. Bylo to teď, nebo nikdy.

Když své divadélko předvedl, jeho jediným štěstím byla ta kaluž krve, která se pod ním tvořila. Předtím ji stínil vlastním tělem, teď byla vidět. A Plíživá Smrt ji určitě musela cítit, pokud ji neviděla. Díky tomu uvěřila, že je opravdu mrtvý. Nenamáhala se to zkontrolovat. Kdyby to byla bývala udělala, Bezzubka by z toho nevyšel živý.

Drak otevřel oči. Ležel v trávě, vedle něj byl tunel, který druhý drak vytvořil, a kolem byly jen kopce. Nebyl moc daleko od vesnice, ale samotné budovy nebylo vidět. Jen Gothiinu chyši, postavenou až nahoře na skále. Bezzubka mohl doufat, že ho lidská léčitelka uvidí. Obloha byla zatažená a ve vzduchu byla cítit voda.

Noční Běs bolestí zamručel, když ho rána na boku zabolela. Kolem většiny ostnů se rozlévalo teplo. To nebylo dobré znamení, většinou to pro draka znamenalo infekci, to v závěru znamenalo nemoc, bolest, zotavení, _hlad_. U Rudé Smrti nemocným druhům nikdo nepřinesl jídlo a nebylo divu, že nemocní draci často umírali. Bezzubka neměl sílu, aby si ostny z těla vyndal. Byl naprosto bezmocný jako čerstvě vylíhnuté mládě. Ani nevěděl, co se stalo s jeho falešnou ploutví. Tu měl na sobě stále, i když mu Škyťák na noc sundaval sedlo. Byl vděčný, že na sobě nemá postroj. Nebylo by to vůbec příjemné. Ani jeho šupiny nedokázaly sílu vymrštěných ostnů zmírnit, postroj by se navíc úplně zničil. Bezzubka nechtěl, aby ho Škyťák musel dělat zase celý znovu.

Rány se znovu ozvaly a drak zaťal zuby. Vydržel už větší bolesti, ale vědomí, že nemůže opustit své přátele, ho nesmiřitelně tížilo. Aniž by se dozvěděli, kde vlastně je. V minulosti byl smířen se smrtí o samotě. V hnízdě tyranské královny nikoho neměl a žil na vlastní pěst. Jenže z nevysvětlitelného důvodu by se teď s tímto typem odchodu ze světa nedokázal smířit. Bezzubka položil hlavu na zem a se slabým mručením zavřel oči.

„Bezzubko! Kde jsi?"

Noční Běs znaveně otevřel oči a jako první poznal oblohu pozdního odpoledne. Dlouze a chraplavě se nadechl, aby z posledních sil zařval (vyšlo to asi stejně silně jako kočičí mňoukání). Ale na tom už nezáleželo. Škyťák ho hledá!

Byl zázrak, že od konce bitvy až do tohoto okamžiku nevykrvácel. Mohl za to vděčit spánku, při kterém se zpomalil jeho metabolismus. I tak byl ale ze ztráty krve otupělý. Chtělo se mu spát. Potřeboval si odpočinout. Už se nestaral o to, zda zemře, byl šťastný. Jeho přátelé dělali vše pro to, aby ho našli. Víc nepotřeboval. Až teď se smířil s myšlenkou na smrt, bylo to však opravdu nutné, když už u něj Škyťák a dračí jezdci téměř byli?

„Bezzubko!" vykřikl Škyťák okamžitě, jak ho uviděl. Něco tu však žalostně nesedělo. Proč tam drak jen tak leží a nehýbe se? Až při dalším pohledu si všiml, že je celý zakrvácený.

„Bezzubko!" křikl Škyťák zoufale a rozběhl se k drakovi. Neobtěžoval se radši ani nasednout k Astrid na Stormfly a prostě se rozběhl. Jeho falešná noha mu v běhu nijak nebránila, spíš bahno po včerejším dešti, které se mu na ni lepilo.

Noční Běs pomalu zdvihl hlavu. Na víc se opravdu nezmohl. Jen zamručel, když k němu jeho jezdec doběhl. S úlevným: „Ty žiješ! Tohle mi už nedělej!" si k němu Škyťák klekl. Bezzubka mu svým drsným jazykem olízl ruku.

„Kdo ti to udělal?" přenesl chlapec váhu na druhou nohu a naklonil se k ostnům, které padlému drakovi trčely z boku.

„Byla to Plíživá Smrt?" zeptal se. Nepotřeboval potvrzení, díky zkušenostem s draky věděl, že to jistě byla ona. Bezzubka zavrčel a zavřel oči. Už nechtěl bolest dál snášet. Škyťák se nemusí dozvědět, co se stalo. Výsledek vše říkal.

„Musíme ho dopravit zpátky," obrátil se syn náčelníka k ostatním. Astrid ani neseskakovala ze Stormfly, pouze stručně oznámila, že přinese kus nějaké látky nebo alespoň popruhy, aby mohli Bezzubku uchytit.

„Dvojčata, Snoplivče, přineste lékárničku, Rybinoho, pomoz mi s těmi ostny," zvedl hlavu Škyťák. Už nebyl tak vyplašený jako ve chvíli, kdy Bezzubku poprvé uviděl, teď vzal situaci pevně do svých rukou.

Rafana s Ťafanem si dali závod, což jim moc dobře nešlo (když seděli na stejném drakovi) a Snoplivec s Tesákem se k nim přidali (ve vesnici byl dřív Snoplivec).

Rybinoha sesedl a šel se podívat na zranění. Opatrně osahal místo kolem jednoho z ostnů a Bezzubka zaskučel.

„Nejsou zasažené žádné životně důležité orgány," prohlásil Rybinoha po inspekci a jednoho trnu se lehounce dotknul, ale neměl odvahu ho vytáhnout. Alespoň dokud se nevrátí dvojčata s lékárničkou, jinak by riskovali, že Noční Běs ztratí ještě více krve.

„Můžeme něco udělat?" zeptal se Škyťák a pohladil Bezzubku po hlavě. Prostorově znevýhodněný Viking zavrtěl hlavou.

„Bez lékárničky jsme úplně bezmocní," odpověděl stručně. „Nemůžeme je vytáhnout, mohl by umřít." Bezzubka ležící před ním smutně zamručel a Škyťák ho znovu podrbal. Nevěděl, jak jinak ho uklidnit (nebo jak uklidnit sám sebe, když už o tom mluvíme).

Naštěstí Astrid a dvojčata se Snoplivcem byli rychle zpátky. Vyřešilo to jejich probíhající dilema.

Bezzubka si nesouhlasně prohlížel popruhy, které Astrid přivezla, pokud se to tedy dalo tak nazvat. Tak, či onak, nevypadalo to moc pevně.

Dvojčata seskočila z Hrka a Brka a podala Škyťákovi malou dřevěnou krabici. To byla lékárnička. Snoplivec byl dost duchaplný a přinesl kusy čisté látky, protože v lékárničce samotné nebyly. Když je syn náčelníka převzal, s potěšením zjistil, že už jsou vlhké. Usmál se na Snoplivce. Možná nakonec nebyl tak zaostalý a sobecký.

Rybinoha se ujal hlavního ošetřování. Gothi ho pár věcí naučila, ale zraněného draka za ní vzít nemohli. Vesnická léčitelka se specializovala pouze na lidi.

„Můžete ho podržet?" požádal skupinku Vikingů Rybinoha. Rafana a Ťafan se okamžitě rozběhli k Bezzubkově hlavě, u které seděl Škyťák.

„Já chci hlavu!" křičel Ťafan.

„Já budu mít hlavu!" hádala se s ním Rafana.

„Hlavu mám já!" okřikl je nevrle Škyťák a Bezzubka k tomu prohlášení dodal slabé zavrčení. „Podělte se o ocas!"

Dvojčata svěsila hlavy, ale smutek jim moc dlouho nevydržel. Podívali se na sebe a s novou hádkou se rozběhli k Bezzubkově ocasu.

Snoplivec si vzal Bezzubkův trup.

Když drak ucítil Rybinohovy ruce, zavrčel, ale neměl sílu se vysmeknout. Škyťák ho pohladil a posadil se na zem do tureckého sedu. Bezzubkovu tlamu položil na místo, kde se jeho nohy křížily. Noční Běs se trochu zklidnil.

Rybinoha pomalu vytáhl jeden osten a Bezzubka zavřel oči. Musel se s tím nějak smířit (to ale neznamenalo, že se mu to musí líbit).

Z díry po ostnu mu začala vytékat teplá krev, ale mladý Viking ránu rychle očistil a pomazal bylinnou mastí, kterou vzal z lékárničky. Postupně takto vytáhl všechny ostny, očistil místo, kde byly, a aplikoval mast.

Dalo se říct, že se Bezzubkovi ulevilo, když necítil tupý tlak smíchaný s bolestí, způsobený ostny Plíživé Smrti, ale měl-li to porovnat s nynějším nesnesitelným štípáním, možná by bral tu první možnost.

Jakmile byly trny pryč, pokusil se znovu vysmeknout. Byl stále zesláblý, ale i drak na pokraji sil působil mladým Vikingům problémy.

„Klid, Bezzubko," konejšil svého draka Škyťák. „Bude to v pořádku, uvidíš, bráško. Dostaneme tě z toho, než bys řekl švec." Noční Běs zavrčel, patrně že s tímto tvrzením nesouhlasí, ale to už Astrid přinesla popruhy až k němu a Snoplivcovi ostře nařídila, ať draka o kousek zvedne.

Škyťákův bratranec ji poslechl, ale i on jako nejsilnější člen skupiny měl problém ho chvíli udržet. Astrid se proto rychle sehnula a pod Bezzubkovým tělem prostřečila látku, kde ji na druhé straně uchopil Škyťák. Totéž provedla nejen u plecí, ale i u zadních nohou.

Drak se neklidně zavrtěl. Viděl svého jezdce, jak přebírá kus látky a pevně opravdu nevypadal. Vlastně naopak.

„Půjdu po svých," zvedl se Škyťák a Astrid se vyhoupla na Stormfly. Snoplivec hned za ně na Tesáka. Bylo totiž lepší, aby Bezzubku nesli jen dva draci.

Astrid oba popruhy jen svázala a uzel položila na ssedlo, aby na něj dobře viděla. Noční Běs se ve svém vězení neklidně vrtěl, ale ve svém současném stavu s tím nemohl nic dělat. Jediné, co mu poskytovalo malou, byť nedostatečnou úlevu, byl pohled na Škyťáka, který se s letícími draky snažil udržet krok, takže bežel tak rychle, jak mu to jen nohy dovolovaly. Drak se možná pokusil o zvuk podobný retardovanému ptačímu zpěvu, což u něj znamenalo smích, ale z hrdla mu nevyšla ani hláska. Jeho výraz byl hned o poznání smutnější, když se nemohl ani pořádně 'smát'.

Cesta naštěstí netrvala dlouho. Než se nadál, byl Bezzubka na zemi před kovárnou. Původně ho dračí jezdci chtěli dostat ke Gothi, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se postarší léčitelka zaměřovala zcela výhradně na lidi, nechtěli k ní draka brát (plus Škyťákovi by ten výšlap nahoru zabral zbytek dne). I Tlamoun dokázal léčit, i když se mu to mnohdy nedařilo.

„Tak mi ho vokažte," zahalekal vesele, byl v dobrém rozmaru. Jeho úsměv mu zmizel z tváře, když spatřil zraněného draka.

„Panenko skákavá," vydechl a jal se zkoumat jednotlivá zranění. Bezzubka jen tiše mručel, ale nechal si na ně sáhnout. Škyťák si klekl k jeho hlavě a tiše na něj promlouval. Drak se více snažil soustředit na jeho příběhy a nevnímat tolik Tlamouna, jak se dotýká (těch nejbolavějších) částí jeho těla.

Kovář se napřímil, až když si pečlivě prohlédl každou ránu.

„Bude muset bejt v klidu," oznámil jim Tlamoun to, co už si stejně domysleli. Jezdci se po sobě trochu rozpačitě podívali. Škyťák to přijal s pokrčením ramen. Věděl, že nemá smysl dohadovat se o něčem, co stejně nemůžou ovlivnit. Navíc chtěl pro Bezzubku jen to nejlepší.

„Jináč mu asi nepomůžu," prohlásil Tlamoun. „Odvedli jste sakra dobrou práci. Jen mu ty rány maž tou hojivou mastí, páč já ti nic jinýho neporadim. A doufej, že to přežije."

Bylo vidět, že tato slova na Škyťáka zapůsobila jako bič. Jeho výraz ztvrdl. O to víc, když se dozvěděl, že Bezzubka bude muset prvních pár dní zůstat tady. Přenášet ho do náčelníkova domu bylo moc riskantní. Nesouhlasně vrčícího draka odnesli dovnitř, kde Škyťák zůstal, než usnul. Dlouhá cesta léčení započala.

První týden uběhl jako voda. Bezzubka většinou prospal celé dny a budil se pouze na denní dávky jídla a dobu, kdy mu Škyťák mazal rány. Mladý Viking byl u Nočního Běsa za všech okolností. Z domu si dokonce vzal deku a v noci spal vedle něj na tvrdé zemi. I dračí jezdci ho pravidelně navštěvovali, ale nikdy se nezdrželi tak dlouho, jako Škyťák. Astrid na Stormfly hlídkovala, snažila se zahlédnout Plíživou Smrt, ale ta už byla dávno v tahu.

Druhý týden se začak drak hýbat. Zprvu nejprve padal při každém pokusu jako čerstvě vylíhnuté mládě, ale s každým dalším dnem byl úspěšnější. Škyťák se ho snažil podpírat, ale neměl dost sil, aby celého draka unesl. Tak tedy Bezzubka poskakoval po kovárně a dál už většinou nemohl. Vždy se jen svalil vyčerpaně na zem.

Ve třetím týdnu už Bezzubka běhal po vesnici. Zranění se víceméně zahojila a drak byl nadšený, že se zase může hýbat. Samozřejmě měli se Škyťákem totální zákaz létání, ale mladý Viking by ani bez zákazu nenutil Bezzubku do letu, dokud se necítil na 100%.

Čtvrtý týden se Noční Běs začal vytrácet. Každou noc byl pryč. Škyťák si toho všiml až čtvrtého dne, protože Bezzubka vždy chytře čekal, než usne, aby se vyplížil oknem do noci. Škyťák tu čtvrtou noc nemohl spát, takže když se probudil a jeho drak tam nebyl, zpanikařil, potom se uklidnil a okamžitě se ho vydal hledat. Bylo pro něj nesmírné překvapení, když viděl, jak jeho drak, jeho mírumilovný drak, jeho _Bezzubka_ , střílí jednu plazmu za druhou na skalní stěnu, ze které se při každém dalším nárazu oddrolil další kus. Noční Běs se pohyboval v dokonalém sledu, řekněme tanci. Brilantně se vyhýbal všem kusům kamení, poté se otočil a vystřelil další plazmu, jen aby se vše zopakovalo znovu.

Škyťák nebyl hloupý a došlo mu, proč to Bezzubka dělá. Chtěl odvetu. Draci vždy bojují na život a na smrt. Jenže Noční Běs nesměl znovu vyhledat Plíživou Smrt! Prostě nemohl. Když si jeho sok myslel, že je mrtvý, pravděpodobně se na Blp už nikdy nevrátí. Nemělo cenu, aby ho na to Bezzubka upozornil. V příštím souboji by už nemuselo jít jen o pouhé zranění. Škyťák se v tichosti odplížil zpět domů. Musel vymyslet, jak přesvědčit Bezzubku, aby se vzdal té rivality.

To ráno se oba probudili dosti pozdě. Ale ne _až tak moc_ pozdě. Škyťák potřeboval čas o samotě s Bezzubkou. Věděl, že jedině on ho může přesvědčit, aby nešel Plíživou Smrt hledat. Ovšem i on měl jen padesátiprocentní šanci na úspěch.

„Bezzubko... bráško," zavolal Nočního Běsa k sobě. Drak přišel s příjemným hrdelním zvukem velmi podobnému kočičímu předení. Otřel se Škyťákovi o nohu a nechal se hladit. Takhle chvilku setrvali, než Škyťák pokračoval: „Neměl bys hledat tu Plíživou Smrt. Ať si myslí, že jsi mrtvý." Bezzubka přestal příst a z hrdla se mu vydralo temné zavrčení. A v tu chvíli Škyťák pochopil.

„Chápu, že v tom boji byla uražena tvoje hrdost a ty se chceš pomstít, ale všechno není jen o pomstě!"

Bezzubka znovu zavrčel, naštvaně švihl ocasem a vyskočil ven střešním oknem. Škyťák se s povzdechem zvedl z postele a šel dolů, aby se najedl.

Člověk mohl s jistotou prohlásit, že když Noční Běs nechtěl, aby ho někdo našel, vskutku se to nikomu nepodařilo. Proto, i s Bezzubkovou náhradní ploutví, díky níž se nemohl dostat pryč z ostrova, draka nikdo nenašel. Bylo to jako tápat ve tmě, ačkoliv se o to dračí jezdci snažili. Celý den ho hledali, Škyťák letěl s Astrid na Stormfly, zbytek dračích jezdců byl rozptýlen po ostrově. Ani tak jim nepřálo štěstí.

Večer uplynul v děsivém tichu a praskání ohně, zatímco Škyťák s Kliďasem večeřeli. Dům byl bez draků, Bezzubka byl stále pryč a od té doby, co Kliďas pustil Tornáda na svobodu, neměl náčelník draka.

Když si šel Škyťák lehnout, Bezzubkova kamenná postel zela prázdnotou. S povzdechem se na ni podíval a přemýšlel, co udělal tak hrozného, že by Bezzubka utekl. Doufal, že ho to brzy přejde a on se vrátí.

Ovšem ani dalšího dne se návratu svého nejlepšího přítele nedočkal. Čeho se však dočkal, ač o tři dny později, byl útok několika Plíživých Smrtí. Byly tři a dračí jezdci se jich bez problémů zbavili. Jenže Škyťák si nemohl odpustit myšlenky, že tohle divadlo bylo zástěrkou pro něco většího. Ihned si vybavil Bezzubku se svým starým rivalem. Nemohl si pomoct, aby nemyslel na ten nejhorší scénář.

Ta myšlenka ho vyprovokovala, aby se rozběhl na místo, kde spolu oba draci bojovali posledně, kde Bezzubka utrpěl tak vážná zranění. Celou dobu běžel, plíce mu hořely a nohy - pardon, noha – ho bolela. Ani tak se nezastavoval, protože ho dopředu poháněla myšlenka na svého nejlepšího přítele.

Když dorazil na místo, chvíli se rozhlížel, zda neuvidí Bezzubkovo matně černé tělo. Ulevilo se mu, když žádné neviděl, ale stále měl žaludek stažený strachy.

„Bezzubko!" zavolal zoufale, a když se mu nedostalo žádné odpovědi, zkusil ještě volání Nočního Běsa. Nečekal, že se mu tentokrát dostane odpovědi. Poprvé to byla jen ozvěna, ale podruhé se ozvalo takřka identické volání. Škyťák zatajil dech. Byl to...?

Potom ho uviděl. Matně černý Noční Běs stál hrdě na skalním výběžku, uši měl vztyčené a díval se na něj.

„Bezzubko!" vykřikl Škyťák šťastně, zapomněl na jakoukoliv bolest a rozběhl se k němu. Bezzubka také nesetrvával na místě, ze skály seskočil a plachtil dolů, aby se přivítal se svým nejlepším kamarádem.

Asi metr před Škyťákem se drak zastavil. To ale rozhodně nezastavilo chlapce, aby Nočního Běsa objal s nevídanou silou. Objetí netrvalo dlouho, a jakmile se Škyťák odtáhl, hned prohlédl Bezzubku kvůli možným zraněním. Byl si stoprocentně jistý, že se jeho Noční Běs opět utkal s Plíživou Smrtí. Tentokrát z něj vyzařovala jiná aura a Škyťák se Bezzubkovi podíval do očí.

„Tys vyhrál, že?" zeptal se radostně a drak hrdě vypjal hruď. Poté zaklonil hlavu a zařval. Vyhlašoval své vítězství.

A Škyťákovi se zdálo jako sen, když se bok po boku vydali vstříc domovu.


End file.
